Encounter
by alexapark
Summary: This is the story of how Miku Hatsune met Len Kagamine. Len isn't an ordinary person though - he's working for Hades, the god of death, and he was assigned to murder Miku's boyfriend, Kaito. Just how is this going to work out? One-shot. MikuxLen. Cover photo has nothing to do with anything, I just find it adorable. I wrote this really quickly, so don't take it too seriously


The first time Miku Hatsune saw Len Kagamine was when he had a large axe above her boyfriend's head.

"I-I think you're overreacting!" Kaito sputtered. Miku's eyes widened.

"You kissed her in front of me!" Miku blurted.

"That was CPR, she was _drowning_!" Kaito replied.

"Still, you shouldn't have done it, especially when me, your girlfriend-" Miku stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed a blone haired boy in a ripped cloak. The boy had a - pointy axe?!

He slowly raised it, right above Kaito's head.

"Kaito, behind you!" Miku shouted. Kaito quickly turned around, but there was nothing there.

"What?" Kaito questioned.

"E-etto..." Miku stammered. It was her imagination, right? Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the boy again, heading into the school. "H-hey!" Miku called after him, and then ran after the boy.

After catching up to him, she found herself in the girl's locker room with him.

"P-pervert! Why would you go in here?" Miku demanded.

"It was because you chased me in here!" The boy replied defensively.

"What are you?!" Miku asked. This boy was obviously not human - she could somehow tell. "And what do you want with my boyfriend!?"

"I'm one of Hades' servants, and I was sent here to murder your so-called boyfriend." The boy said, pulling out a paper from who knows where that read: "Kaito Shion, dies April 21st from head trauma".

"What do you mean _so-called?_" Miku fumed.

"Well, didn't seem like you were on pretty good terms with him earlier," The boy stated with a shrug. You could see smoke rising from Miku's head.

_She seems to barely care about the "murder" part... _The boy thought.

"Oi, what's your name?" Miku asked, giving him a creepier stare than Hades himself.

"L-len Kagamine.." He replied.

"LEN KAGAMINE YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Miku screamed, and ran after him at full speed.

The two were outside now, and Miku was closing in on him when -

"I wonder if she really expects you to wear that." Gakupo said. Kaito nodded, examining the ring in his hands. Miku stopped running.

_That ring... I gave it to him yesterday... _Miku thought.

"It must be really embarrassing and annoying to have a girlfriend like her..." Gakupo said.

"Yeah, it is." Kaito said. Miku blinked. _He agreed... that I'm annoying and... embarrassing... _

* * *

"Whew! Finally lost that maniac!" Len said, looking around. _I wonder how she can see me anyway, _he thought, beginning to head back. Then, he saw her again. _Oh god, if she notices me again I'm dead! _He thought, getting ready to take off - when he realized she was curled up into a ball crying.

* * *

"E-etto... What are you crying for?!" Len demanded. _She was yelling "Len Kagamine you are going to die!" A second ago, _Len thought.

"Tch... You wre right. I'm not on good terms with Kaito after all..." Miku said, wiping her eyes.

_So that's what this is about, huh. _Len thought. "Isn't your personality violent and loud?" He said. Miku clenched her fist.

"Not helping." She mumbled.

"What I mean is, someone like you shouldn't give up like that. Curled up in a ball crying is something for clumsy female leads in anime, not creepy violent people like you." Len said. Miku's eyes lit up and she stood.

"You're right!" She said.

_You just agreed you're creepy and violent, _Len thought.

"I bet I can convince Kaito to agree I'm not a sucky girlfriend!" Miku declared.

_Even though you probably are, _Len thought.

"Thanks, maybe I misjudged you! You seem to be a cool, nice person!" Miku said.

_Tch, I just said all that stuff 'cause you were crying. _Len thought. _This is the perfect opportunity to murder Kaito while his freakishly strong bodyguard/girlfriend is distracted! _He suddenly thought.

"Okay, to your boyfriend we go!" Len said.

Miku nodded, and started walking, but then stopped.

"Ano... Where are we?"

* * *

"..."

"...you don't know do you." Miku said.

"Somewhere in the woods, I'm guessing." Len said.

"How did we end up here?!" Miku demanded.

"You chased me here!"

"No, I chased you _partway _here, and you ran the rest of the way yourself!"

"Well, you don't have an excuse!"

"Yes I do! I was just running as far from Kaito as possible!" Miku shouted. She stormed off, not even noticing the really random pit that the author created because they suck at being creative.

"H-hey!" Len said. It happened in a second - Len dived, catching Miku right before she fell into the pit, and they somehow ended up on top of eachother... lips touching.

* * *

Len Kagamine's face was had never been so burning red in his life, even though he lived in Hell itself.

"P-pervert!" Miku said, getting up quickly and wiping her lip with her sleeve.

"I-I just saved you!" Len replied.

"S-shut up! That was my first kiss, idiot!" Miku shouted.

"...but isn't that Kaito guy your boyfriend?" Len dared to ask.

Miku turned bright red and hit him on the head.

"Ow! I was just asking..." Len said.

"W-we haven't gone that far yet!" Miku said, burning up.

"What, you're still holding hands?" Len teased. Miku looked angrier. "Don't tell me... you haven't even..."

"YOU BASTARD, WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?" Miku demanded, and once again, they were chasing eachother.

* * *

Somehow, they ended up back at Miku's highschool.

"Hey, violent girl! We made it back!" Len said.

Miku looked at the school. "Thank god! Now I can tell Kaito~." She said, and then stuck out her tongue at Len. "My name is Miku Hatsune, _not _violent girl."

_The tone she uses when talking about Kaito compared to talking to me is so different! _Len thought.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'll be going to see Kai-" Miku stopped when she saw Kaito walking hand-in-hand with Rin, laughing. Rin then did the unthinkable - she kissed Kaito's cheek.

"_RIN..._" Miku said, and Len had to hold her down.

"O-oi! She's not supposed to die yet!" Len said.

Miku was about to push Len away when she tripped over a very random stick that once again the author created because of their lack of creativity.

"Ah!"

"H-hey! Don't push me down with you-"

* * *

"_Heavy..._" Len mumbled, and looked up, finding none other than Miku's body on top of him. His face went hot.

"Owww..." Miku said, still on top of Len. She looked down. "A-ah! Pervert!" She said.

"But _you're _on top of _me_!" Len insisted.

"I-I don't care!" Miku said, her face getting as red as Len's. "Anyway, since this was your fault, help me find Kaito!" Miku said.

"Miku?"

* * *

A wild Kaito appears!

"K-kaito?!" Miku said, realizing she was still on top of Len who was blushing madly. She got up as fast as possible. "U-uh, I can expl-"

"Idiot, he can't see or hear me!" Len said.

Miku turned to Len. "Heh? Really?" She asked.

"Miku... Are you alright?" Kaito asked.

"A-ah! yes!" Miku said.

"Oh, that's good. Um, I actually want to talk to you about something." Kaito said.

_Talk about something, huh? _Len thought. _That's the start of a break-up message. If he breaks up with her... _Len imagined Miku with a chainsaw and sparkles in her eyes. He sweat dropped.

"Really? What is it?" Miku asked.

"Well, I think it isn't really working out..." Kaito said.

"...heh?"

"I'm breaking up with you, Miku."

"EH?!"

* * *

So, Len took this as the perfect time to kill Kaito. Like before, he raised his axe (which he got from thin air... somehow...).

"W-wait! Don't kill him.. E-even though he deserves it please don't." Miku said.

"What, so you can do it yourself-" Len stopped when he saw Miku with glistening tears in her eyes. "M-miku?"

"Len... You overestimated me - creepy violent people like me _do _cry easily."

(At this point Kaito had walked away thinking she was completely mental, because it looked like she was talking to herself.)

* * *

Len did not know what to do in this situation. So he did what he often saw in movies: he patted Miku on the back and said: "There, there."

Miku smiled a bit. "You sound so stupid." She said.

"Well, what else should I do?" Len asked. Miku looked like she came up with an idea, and it made her face turn bright red.

"You should... do..." Miku pulled Len close.

"W-wha-"

"T-this." Miku kissed him.

* * *

"Miku. Miku. Hey, Miku!" Len said, shaking Miku awake.

"H-heh?" Miku said, rubbing her eyes.

"Man, it took forever for you to wake up! What were you dreaming about?" Her husband asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just how we met." Miku said, pulling off her blankets.

"Oh yeah, back when I was still on of Hades' servants, right? And I lived in Hell. Gosh, I miss that place." Len said.

"You miss _Hell?_!" Miku said.

"Uh-huh. It's way better than Earth." Len said. Miku pouted, so Len kissed her forehead. "You're forgetting I gave it up for you, though."

Miku's face turned red. "Agh! You're lucky I agreed to marry you, when nobody else can see you!" Miku said.

"Haha, it's still funny watching you embarrass yourself forgetting no other human can see me." Len teased.

"Shut up!"

**A/N: I wrote this in one sitting. Dang, my feet are numb! Was it a satisfying ending? Probably not actually... There's lot's of things unexplained... Haha, oh well. Too lazy to edit :P Leave a review, if you liked it or not! Please~**


End file.
